karlversefandomcom-20200215-history
Infected
Keep in mind this is fake, i'm not trying to spread it or something, Anyways thanks for reading It all happened in may of 2015, I was playing a typical game, when suddenly a guest shows up, I was like "Ok, It's just a guest, nothing else to be bothered by." and i ignored him, and continued to play. Unfortunately, I was rather interrupted by something strange, the Guest came by again, and i thought he was just joking with me, and i continued to play. I soon noticed his name was not a regular guest name, It was "infected" So I got back to him, and tried to use body language to communicate with him, but he just stood still. I was getting paranoid, that something will happen, but i just called it fake, as soon has i tried to get away, he suddenly broke the game's physics and he grabbed my by the hand, I said in confusion and fear "What the heck? Are you hacking??!" at this point when he grabbed me by the hand, i thought it could talk, and i wasnt right, he kept standing still with his hand on me, i got scared, and left. after a while i joined my friend, We played a usual game, and we hanged out. After a while i was kinda expecting a guest to join me, Still we hanged out a lot, and when i left, I decided to go on my friend's profile... He wasn't the same as i was in game, he had black skin, and the default clothing thingy, i immediately contacted my other friend about this, he thought this was a joke, and he ignored me, i thought my friend might have been murdered, i was freaking out, and suddenly my friend texted me saying "He will rise, He will come, He will get it all by itself, Call him Harmie" He then used that message for his about, and he never contacted me after that. I then forgot about all of that, and played a populated game, It turns out all there was in the game was dead bushes and cacti, i didn't know what happened, and i thought it was because of the guest, The game was also empty, i thoght the guest was intentionally doing this, And i had that in mind, i walked a lot and i thought the terrain was infinite, until i saw a sign, It was followed by the text "Infected" Like the guest's name, i was right in thoughts, and immediately decided that the guest did it. The guest then joined, the empty server was still empty, no one with him, not even a trace of someone was here, the chat was clear, the server didn't lag, it almost felt like i was in a vip server, He then suddenly had the ablity to chat and he said something about a child named harmie, the guest then talked in danish and other languages, i was confused and scared again, He kept saying "Harmie, was him" repeatedly, I then remebered that my friend was talking about Harmie, that harmie was the one to come, I then relized that my friend also said that harmie was once a 7 year old child, he was brutally murder by some guy with burned-black skin and a purple shirt, and his corpse was never found, suddenly the guest said "No one shall continue with information!" and then a loud sound was played, It had words in it, it sounded like a girl screaming in agony, and a adult laughing like a psychpath, it sounded like real murder going on, i immediately left again, I then closed my pc and went to sleep... I woke up at midnight hearing the sound i heard from the game, i then jumped out of bed and ran outside, from true fear, i then hear knocking sounds, and a voice telling me to stop, i was thinking about how my friend got his avatar to be like the adult with harmie, Harmie probably was the guest, i then hear the same sound i heard before but more clean, i then hear a voice saying the exact thing my friend did, i then opened my apartment and got in, there was no sounds, silent, and that, i then went to my bed and slept. i woke up with a nosebleed, and when i went to the mirror, i had a black infection going on.. i then looked at my avatar, and it was the same as my friend's, the same skin tone, the same default clothing shirt and pants, i was scared, luckily i called a doctor to to help me find what i'm being infected by, he then told me it was paint, not an infection, i was then thinking about yesterday, when the noises came and all, i then went to a psychologist to find out if i was crazy and everything i heard and saw was real, he then told me that i need to get medicine she told me 2 pills at a time, i then took 2 pills, and looked at him i relized he was the burnt-black skin guy, i then looked at myself, a boy with deep wounds, blood, and burnt blonde hair i was confused, so much, and then.. i woke up at a hospital needless to say i was in a coma?!? it was the weirdest thing, i was so scared, and confused, but luckily it wasn't a thing.. or was it?